Dreams do Come True
by AceofSpades23
Summary: A couple of kids dreamt of seeing or being in touch with the pokemon world, and it somehow it came true? What lies beyond the unknown world? Well if you do wanna find out go read my work for yourself.
1. The Journey to the Unknown

**Hi guys, this is my first story and I'm a newbie here in Fanfiction. Someone just inspired me to write here so here is my story. Its all about desires of kids to somehow have a pokemon of their own or just be able to see these cretures for themselves. Well they say be careful what you wish for, well these guys didn't well anyway before we get any further, again here is my story. I hope you guys like it and enjoy!**

All of us, even if we weren't children anymore we sometimes dreams of and desires something impossible for us to happen or to achieve. And there's these couple of kids who dreamt of something illusive and kept it in their hearts, until that fateful day came into their lives.

One hot summer day, children were usually enjoying their vacation time unlike our heroes who were still asleep when everybody's already gone up. Kiya Shirona and Eiji Mamuro (the main characters) were awakened because of the extreme heat brought by summer breeze.

"How's your sleep?" Eiji asked Kiya

"It's just fine, I had a lot of sleep as usual." Kiya replied

"Come here and I'll fix your hair, your hair had always been a mess after you sleep." Kiya's mom said

"Ok mom, I'll just get something." Kiya said

"Just a little more, and there you're done. Come and let's have breakfast, you too Eiji." Kiya's mom said

"Yes ma'am! *giggle*" Eiji cheerfully said

After a few moments…

"So do you guys want to have a little stroll later?" Kiya's mom asked both Eiji and Kiya

"Yes, of course we do." The two said in chorus

After few boring hours, they finally came out to hit the mall. And while walking Kiya and her mom saw a sale event of different clothes, so they ran for it, Eiji didn't come with them but instead he went to a gaming store to look for handheld games and gaming consoles. He didn't notice that he had been there for an hour because he was too fond of testing games, he then went out of there once he got aware of the time. While finding his cousin and aunt, he saw a Nintendo DS on a bench. People were walking past it, and as if they couldn't see that it was there. He waited if there was someone who's going to grab it, then a couple teenagers sat beside it. They didn't notice it either until they left as if it wasn't there so he grabbed it.

"I think today is my lucky day. *giggle*"

"There you are young man, where have you been huh?" Kiya's mom babbled

"We thought you were still following us, but you were nowhere to be found." Kiya said

"I'm sorry, I got bored and I just didn't want to tail you guys while shopping so I killed time in the game shop." Eiji reasoned

"Ok that's enough, now that you're here let's eat somewhere. Kiya, what would like to eat." Kiya's mom muttered

"Ahmn… I think I would go for a box pizza." Kiya answered

"Then its decided, let's go!" Kiya's mom said

The three went to pizza parlor and ate. *Munch-munch* After having a little snack they headed back home.

"Kiya, I was saving some money for about a month now because I wanted to buy my own PS3 but then I found this in the mall earlier. I will be spending my money to buy cartridges for this coz I won't buy a PS3 anymore." Eiji asked kate excitedly and showed the DS he found.

"Hey, why didn't ya give it back to the owner? That would be considered stealing." Kiya said

"I didn't still anything, in fact this DS was just on top of a bench when I saw it. I don't know who left it there. People were walking past it but no one seems to notice it. Someone even sat beside it but they didn't notice that it was there so I grabbed it." Eiji trying to reason with Kiya

"Well, that's ok then. I thought you knew who the real owner is but you didn't return it. That's yours now." Kiya said happily *smile*

Eiji laughed and said "Yup, it's mine now haha. Finders keepers losers weepers." Eiji laughed and said

"Eiji, there is a cartridge inserted in it." Kiya asked Eiji

"Huh? How weird, I don't remember any cartridge inserted in there when I found it. What game is it then? Eiji had a puzzled look on his face and asked Kiya

"It's Pokemon Platinum. We played this once before right?" Kiya said

"Yeah, it was the first Pokemon game for DS that we played. Will you turn it on? I haven't tried opening it when I found it." Eiji said

"Now that you've mention it, maybe somebody just dumped this coz it doesn't work anymore hahahaha." Kiya said

After having heard that from Kiya, Eiji frowned. And Kiya turned the DS on, and as it turn on nothing appeard on the screen it was just plain black. Then suddenly the two felt dizzy fell to the ground. Eiji is still conscious but he is already losing sight, then he saw a bright light then he fainted and lost consciousness.

A few hours later, Kiya was awakened by the sound of the wilderness. She felt something, she was holding onto something and it was a pokeball.

"Why am I holding this? Where am I? What happened?" Kiya asked herself

She tries to recall what happened earlier, then she remembered that she was with Eiji and when they opened the DS she just fainted.

"What the heck is going on? Where Eiji anyway?" Kiya again asked herself

Then when she stared at the pokeball she holding it started to vibrate as if something want to emerge from within. Then she dropped the pokeball and it opened. A pokemon came out of it and it was a Blaziken.

"Is this for real?! A real pokemon?! Am I just dreaming?! What kind of sorcery is this?!" Kiya said while portraying mixed emotion

"Who are you talking to?" the Blaziken asked Kiya

"And it talks!? Even in a game I haven't seen a talking Blaziken

"Are you referring to me? Do I look like a Blaziken to you? C'mon I don't look good I know that but I don't like a big human sized chicken." The Blaziken said

"Eiji is that you? Look at yourself in the mirror you really do look like a Blaziken." Kiya looked puzzled and amazed and handed over a mirror to the Blaziken

"What the heck!? How do I shaped-shifted into this form? How do I get back my real appearance!?

And so, the two were shocked because of what happened to Eiji. And on top of that where they now? And what will happen to them? How will Eiji be able to get back to his real self? Find on the next chapter, what fate has decided for our heroes.


	2. An Encounter in The Wild

During the previous chapter, our heroes were mysteriously warped into an unknown place. What lies beyond the woods they were in? And what could be the outcome of this weird event. Come on and let's find out.

"I know this iskinda cool somehow, but I can't be stuck in this form forever?" Eiji exclaimed

"Eiji, that look somehow suits you better, haha!" Kiya said while laughing at Eiji

"How can you be so rude in times like this, this is serious." Eiji being anxious

"I'm sorry, you know I'm just trying to ease your worries I didn't mean to hurt you." Kiya reasoned

"That's ok, thank you. But anyways, we gotta find a way outta here. Come on there is a trail here, so let's head this way." Eiji said

"Ok captain haha!" Kiya said

"What a drag, there you go again." Eiji said

"Sorry I just can't help it. xD" Kiya said

After a few minutes of walk, something came out of nowhere and attacked the two.

"Mightyenas! And there are three of them!" Kiya exclaimed

"Kiya, these Mightyenas thinks of us as intruders in their territory. I can't reason with them."Eiji said Kiya

"You can understand them?" Kiya asked Eijis

"Yeah, now I know how Meowth feels." Eiji said

As Eiji tries to reason with the Mightyenas, one of them suddenly attacked Eiji. Then he defended himself subconsciously using fire punch. Then the Mightyena flew away and was inflicted with a burn. It tried to stand but it just couldn't. Then the remaining Mightyenas attacked Eiji, he was able to fend off the other one by kicking it

**Crunch!**

**Woosh!**

**!**

**Bash!**

but the 2ndMightyena was able to wound Eiji. He was bitten,the fangs of the Mightyena was tightly locked to Eiji's right arm. Then he threw the Mightyena away and used flamethrower to it. After the battle, the Mightyena is still standing, but it suddenly fainted because of its wounds caused by Eiji's attacks. Finally the savages are gone. But Eiji was also wounded.

"Eiji! Are you still ok? Can you stand?" Kiya sounds worried

"Yeah, I'm still fine. I can still go on. Come on let's wa- …" Eiji didn't finish what he was saying, because he suddenly fainted

"Eiji!Eiji! Come you big guy! Stand up! Oh no, what am I supposed to do now?! Eiji seems to be out-cold. Please! Anybody! Help us!" Kiyashouted

Then suddenly Celebi appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow! A Legendary Pokemon! It's Celebi! Hey Eiji you gotta see this!" Kiya being excited

Then as Celebi floated in front of Kiya, it released a blinding flash of light and Kiya lost consciousness.

After a few hours, Kiya woke up.

"Where the heck am I this time? I've had enough of weird things in a day. Oh well maybe I was just dreaming earlier, but I don't know where am I. How did I get here? " Kiya said to herself

Kiya was looking around the room she was in, and as she was looking around, the door in front of the bed she was lying on opened and "Professor Rowan" entered her room and Kiya was shocked because of what she saw.

"I saw you, on my way from Twinleaf Town to my Laboratory, you and your Blaziken were unconscious. Your Blaziken seems to be badly hurt? What happened?" Prof. Rowan asked Kiya

Kiya is still shocked, then she tried to recall what happened earlier.

"We were just looking for a way out of the woods, when suddenly three Mightyenas came rushing to us. My Blaziken tried to reason to them but they wouldn't listen and then they suddenly started to attack us so my Blaziken did everything to protect me. When he finally fended the Mightyenas off, he suddenly fainted because of the damages that he had taken from the battle. I was begging for help earlier, then suddenly "Celebi" appeared in front of us then it released a blinding flash of light. And the next thing I can remember is that I'm already here." Kiya explained

"So that's what happened. The legendary PokemonCelibi appeared huh? It must've teleported both of you near my Lab as an aid. Celebi rarely appears in front of people, you were very lucky to have encountered it, you know I haven't encountered Celebi myself. Hahaha." Professor Rowan said

"Is this for real? Have I gone mad? But here he is, Professor Rowan, is in front of me. I've only seen him in games and in anime." Kiya asked to herself

To convince herself that the Professor in front of her is real, Kiya wrinkled her face and then she poked Professor Rowan.

"That tickled, young lady Hahahaha." Professor Rowan laughing

"I'm sorry haha."Kiya laughed with the Professor

"By the, my apologies young lady, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Professor Rowan." Professor Rowan said

"Professor my name is KiyaShirona." Kiya shook hands with Prof. Rowan

"Hmn… By the way Professor, how is my Blaziken doing? Is he gonna be fine?" Kiya asked Professor Rowan

"I Suppose so, despite his damages, he is still gonna be fine. I've ran out of supplies so I just brought your Blaziken in the nearest Pokemon Center, in Jubilife City. I was just wondering what you were doing in the woods with your Blaziken during dawn?" Professor Rowan said

Kiya then exclaimed.

"Am I gonna, tell him the truth? About how we got here in the first place? Is he gonna believe in what I am about to say? How am I supposed to answer him?" Kiya thought to herself

And so, the mystery was revealed, that our heroes have been warped into the real world into the Pokemon universe. What's gonna happen next? And how will our heroes be able to return home? What journey awaits them in this new found world? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
